


Invisible Words

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: You and Clint having your own way to communicate when he can’t hear.Authors Note: I loved writing this. I love Clint so much and deaf Clint is amazing. This fic is super fluffy and adorable and I really love it and hopefully you guys will too.





	Invisible Words

Clint wasn’t surprised that the prank war between him and Tony had caused collateral damage, it always did, but he was surprised when Tony had come to him with a worried look on his face and told him that he had broken his hearing aids. Of course Clint didn’t hear him say it, without his hearing aids he was deaf, but over the years he had learned to read lips a little. Clint wasn’t upset, he’d just order another pair through Shield, and tried to convey that message through a a shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re really okay with it?” asked Tony who was still somewhat worried.

Clint shrugged again, and patted Tony on the back as he left the kitchen.

* * *

It was your first day working in Avengers Tower and you were extremely excited. You had been hired by Tony Stark himself as a liaison to the Avengers. He had told you that they needed someone to organize all of their public relations since Pepper was so busy being CEO of Stark Industries. You were surprised that Tony was giving you the tour himself. You both had just arrived on the main floor of the Tower when you ran into someones chest. You looked up startled, and saw that it was Clint Barton. You rebounded from your clumsiness and introduced yourself.

“Hello Mr. Barton, I’m Y/N and I’m the Avengers new public liaison.” you said quickly, still somewhat embarrassed from your collision. You frowned when Clint didn’t respond, just smiled at you.

Tony noticed this and figured he should explain why Clint hadn’t said anything. “Don’t worry about it Y/N, his hearing aids are broken so he can’t really hear you, and he isn’t as good at reading lips as he thinks he is.”

You were surprised, you hadn’t known Clint was deaf, it wasn’t mentioned in the files Tony had given you. You began to sign your introduction to Clint, telling him who you were and what you were doing here. You were glad all your ASL lessons were paying off.

* * *

Clint was startled when someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw a pretty woman, with Y/C/H hair and Y/C/E eyes. He saw that you were speaking to him, but his new hearing aids were still not ready and you were speaking way too fast for him to read your lips accurately. He just gave you what he thought was a welcoming smile. He saw Tony say something to you and he gathered that he was explaining why Clint couldn’t respond.

He saw a surprised look come over your face and then it was quickly gone. You began signing to him, explaining what you had said earlier. Clint was shocked, he wasn’t used to people knowing sign language. The only person that knew it other than him in the tower was Nat, and she had been gone on a mission for about two weeks. He eagerly signed back, excited to communicate with someone extensively. He knew instantly that he was going to like you.

* * *

 

Clint’s hands moved so fast that you almost couldn’t keep up. He introduced himself and said how excited he was that you knew ASL, signing how boring it had been around here not being able to talk to people. You began signing back, just having a pleasant conversation.

Tony saw how you two had instantly clicked and raised an eyebrow. “Well if you don’t mind Y/N I have some stuff to work on, so let Clint give you the rest of the tour.”

You smiled and nodded at Tony, relaying what he had said to Clint. Clint nodded and the two of you began to walk, signing away.

* * *

It had been two weeks since you’d been hired and you hadn’t done much. You did do some reporting to different media outlets stating the status on the Avengers but there wasn’t much to report. Thor was on Asgard. Natasha and Steve were in DC working on something. Tony and Bruce were always in the lab working on things that you couldn’t even begin to understand. And then there was Clint.

You and he had been spending a lot of time with each other, mostly because he still hadn’t gotten his new hearing aids yet. You were glad because you knew as soon as they came in he would be off doing whatever, leaving you alone to do nothing. It was odd the friendship you two had. It was like there was an instant connection between the two of you. You felt something for him that was more than friendship, but you could never tell him that. You shook your head to clear your thoughts of Clint. There was no way Clint felt the same. He was just spending time with you until he could hear again. That’s all it was.

* * *

 

Clint watched you sign to him about your day. He studied your face, the way your eyes crinkled at the corners when you laughed, how you brushed your hair out of your face constantly. He had only known you for two weeks, but he knew that he was falling in love with you. His hearing aids still hadn’t shown up, but for once in his life, he found that he didn’t want them. He liked what you two had. He loved how you would always talk to him, even though he was sure that your hands were getting tired. He noticed how when you thought he wasn’t looking you would crack your knuckles or stretch your fingers.

Clint thought of an idea that would allow your hands to rest, and still allow you to communicate.

“I want to try something new. A new way for us to communicate that isn’t so strenuous on your hands.” Clint signed.

You frowned and signed back quickly. “Clint my hands are fine. Don’t worry about it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Y/N I’m a trained spy, lying to me is pointless. Hold out your hand. I assume you know how to spell.”

You held out your hand palm up but not before you signed at him calling him a smart ass. He laughed.

Clint took hold of your hand and began drawing invisible letters on your skin. When he had finished, he held his other hand out to you, wanting you to do the same. He got goosebumps when your index finger brushed against the palm of his hand. It’s like your fingers hand electricity shooting through your finger tips. He reveled in the feeling. Clint wished you would never stop touching him. He longed to feel that spark between you for the rest of his life. You two began taking turns, having your own private conversations, spelling out your words with the tips of your fingers, tattooing invisible words on each other’s skin.

* * *

You and Clint often had conversations like that since that day. And you loved them. You loved brushing your fingers on his body, spelling out private words only he would know. It had first started out on just the palm’s of each other’s hands but now it was wherever there was access. You often wrote your words on Clint’s arms, or on the back of his hands while you played with his fingers. You loved his hands, how intricately they moved, how they were rough and calloused but still so gentle. You often found yourself thinking about all the other ways he could use his hands, but you scolded yourself for thinking such things. Clint only saw you two as friends, you reminded yourself, you shouldn’t get your hopes up.

While you preferred Clint’s arms or hands, Clint often used your upper thigh as the means of communication. He would slowly draw out his words as if he was painting a masterpiece, slow and precise. You felt him write out something on your thigh, another group of letters added to his masterpiece.

“You okay?” he asked.

You smiled, and put his hand in your lap so you could reply without straining your arms. 

“Never better.”

* * *

It had been almost a month and Clint’s hearing aids had finally come in. Nat had delivered them herself, saying something about the dismemberment of Shield had caused the delivery to be delayed. Clint was actually sad that they had arrived. While he missed being able to hear, he didn’t want the last three weeks of bliss to end. He was so in love with you and it would tear him apart if what you two had ended because he could hear again.

He decided that he would put them in, but he was reluctant about it. He walked into your office, planning to tell you the news. You were busy doing paperwork, oblivious to his presence, and were mumbling to yourself.

Clint knew you often talked to yourself, a habit he found endearing, but he had never had the pleasure of actually hearing what you were saying. He was so stunned about how beautiful your voice was that it actually took his brain a second to register what you were actually saying.

* * *

“You could just tell him Y/N.” you spoke to yourself. “Just write it on his beautifully sculpted arms. ‘I love you.’ It’s just three words. Eight letters. You can do it.”

You still hadn’t noticed Clint standing there and you jumped when you heard his voice.

“You think I have beautifully sculpted arms?” he asked in a somewhat shocked tone.

Your eyes were wide, you felt the blush spread across your face.

“What? No! Yes! What? Why did you hear that?” you finally had enough sense to shut your mouth, stopping your rambling.

Clint walked over to your desk and perched himself on the edge of it. “I got my hearing aids today. I now have all five senses.” he replied cooly. His calmness was a facade, inside his mind was scrambling, replaying your words over and over in his head. You loved him.

“Oh that’s nice. That’s really great. Sucks you’ll have to hear Tony’s banter again though. It gets tiring.” You were rambling so much you hadn’t notice that Clint had taken you hand. You stopped talking the instant you felt his finger brush against your skin. He spelt out something. At first you were sure you had misunderstood.

“Do it again.” you asked.

There it was again. It was exactly what you thought it was.

_‘I love you too’_

You looked up at Clint with a look of pure awe. You studied his face, to gauge whether he meant what you had meant. The look in his eyes was one of love, a look that you had longed for for weeks.

You didn’t even register it at first when your lips were on Clint’s. It was just like one moment you two were apart and then in an instant you weren’t. The kiss was astounding. It was like nothing you had ever felt before. You saw fireworks, you felt an electrical current running through your entire body. You knew there would never be anyone else other than Clint. He was your everything.

* * *

Clint pulled back from the kiss. The most amazing kiss he had ever had. He needed to hear you say it again. He needed to hear you say it to him.

“Say it again. I want to hear you say it again.” he told you.

He saw you smile. You were glowing, it was the happiest he had ever seen you. He knew that his purpose in life was to make you look like that forever. He wanted to make you happy for the rest of his life, if you would let him.

* * *

“I love you Clint Barton.” you replied softly, stroking the side of his face.

Clint didn’t reply, he just brought your lips to his once more

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment (or request) in the comments down below! :)


End file.
